Kiryu Setsuna
Summary Kiryu Setsuna, also known as The Beautiful Beast, is a mysterious individual whose history is closely intertwined with Tokita Ohma's. He was the affiliated fighter for the Koyo Academy Group during the most recent Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Kiryu is an outwardly very polite and nice person, belying his true obsessive nature, which is entirely directed towards Tokita Ohma, with an irrational hatred towards Tokita Niko. While his obsession in Ohma initially appears to be sadomasochistic and sexual, as the series progresses it is revealed to be more religious: He worships Ohma as a god who will give him destruction, and loathes Niko as the devil who defiled his god. He also appears to suffer a severe form of psychosis due to overusing the Fallen Demon technique, with the delusional belief that Niko is still alive and taking the form of different people and that he must kill Niko in every form he takes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. Higher with Fallen Demon Name: Kiryu Setsuna, The Beautiful Beast Origin: Kengan Ashura Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Fighter for Koyo Academy Group, Heir of Koei Style Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Capable Blade User, Aura (Ozu sees an eldrich abomination when he looks at him and Karla isn't even sure is he is alive by his aura), Accelerated Development (Learned Rakshasa's Palm in only a year), Limited Momentum Manipulation (Capable of "twisting" everything he touches with Rakshasa's Palm, affecting even internal organs just by touching the opponent's skin, he is also able to use Redirection Kata which controls the flow of the opponent's power), Stealth Mastery (Easily sneaked up on Ohma despite his ability to pick up changes in the environment), Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification, Berserk Mode and Perception Manipulation (Capable of slowing down his perception of time, increase his strength and speed and become berserk with Fallen Demon), Body Control and Damage Reduction (Capable of halving the damage from the opponent with Indestructible by clenching his own muscles), Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimages with Flashfire), Minor Biological Manipulation (Capable of forcibly increasing his opponent's heartbeat), Possible Power Bestowal (May be able to forcibly give someone Possessing Spirit), Possible Non-Physical Interaction (Rakshasa's Palm hits water as if were fine sand), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was able to resist Ren's hypnosis) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Easily defeated Ren and capable of killing even Unrestricted Ohma and Kuroki), Higher with Fallen Demon. Capable of ignoring conventional durability to an extent with Rakshasa's Palm. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Nearly blitzed Ren and kept up with Kuroki). Higher with Fallen Demon Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Sekibayashi who can lift Haruo) Striking Strength: Building Class+. Higher with Fallen Demon Durability: Building level+ (Capable of taking serious hits from Kuroki and Ohma), higher with Indestructible, higher with Fallen Demon Stamina: Very high. Was able to stand up and casually walked away after being stabbed in the chest by Kuroki. Able to fight while his brain is damaged by the constant use of Fallen Demon. Range: Tens of meters (Rakshasa's Sole was able to reach Kazuo who are tens of meters away) Standard Equipment: Unnamed Blade during his childhood. None Notable during Kengan Ashura. Intelligence: Above Average. Kiryu is a prodigy at martial arts, mastering and even improving Rakshasa's Palm in only a year. Created True Rakshasa's Palm during in his fight against Kuroki and even have extensive knowledge on Niko Style. Weaknesses: Kiryu is obsessed with Ohma and wanted to be killed by him and either hate or apathetic about anything else. Fallen Demon can't be consciously activated and need to be put on high stake situations instead in order to pull it off. Extend use of Fallen Demon severely damaged his brain, suffering in hallucinations and even failing to recognize his physical injuries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Koei Style:' Kiryu uses the long-lost martial art revived by his master Taira Genzan. However, Genzan was only able to salvage two techniques before his death at Kiryu's hands. Kiryu uses the Koei Style's techniques very well, mastering them in a short time and even improving them, highlighting his fighting genius. **'Blink:' Kiryu used a form of footwork that time its movements with the opponent's blinks, giving them the illusion that he vanished before the opponent's eyes. **'Rakshasa's Palm:' A blow with a twisting impact, Kiryu commonly uses this frightening technique to devastating effect while fighting. Kiryu made his version of the technique more deadly than his master's: while Genzan only twisted his wrists 180°, Kiryu twists his wrists 360°. However, the larger motion needed for his version makes it easier to predict and defend against it, making it far less practical unless used in conjunction with Blink. His skill with the technique is high enough that he was able to use it on himself in order to avoid getting his heart impaled by Kuroki's Devil Lance technique. ***'Rakshasa's Sole:' Tentatively named, Kiryu uses this move either as a kick or a means of propulsion. ***'True Rakshasa's Palm:' Created while fighting Kuroki Gensai, it is a far more lethal version of Rakshasa's Palm. *'Niko Style:' Prior to learning the Koei Style, Kiryu learned the Niko Style from "the real Niko". While he was no match for Ohma in using the Niko Style, he can combine its techniques with the Koei Style to strengthen his weakness or use the knowledge he has to counter Ohma's techniques. **'Flashfire:' A movement form that flickers like a flame, and confounds the enemy. This technique is able to confuse the enemy by making them see multiple copies of themselves. **'Indestructible:' This technique allows the user to either defend from powerful blows or attack the opponent in a powerful strike, through instantaneously clenching all of their muscles at the moment of impact; tensing and tightening of the muscles increases the solidity and density of the user's body, thus preventing the impact of outside attacks from inflicting much, if any, damage. **'Raging Fire:' The user performs a sprint after digging their toes into the ground, allowing them to accelerate at unthinkable speeds. **'Weeping Willow:' The most basic move of the Redirection Kata, the user can make their opponent's attack miss by altering the trajectory of their strike through flow redirection. Redirection can also be used make an opponent lose their balance, allowing an opening for an attack. **'Swimming Swallow:' A combination of the Redirection and Water Katas, the user can deliver a rush of blows with unpredictable and quickly-altering trajectories, making them incredibly difficult to guard against. **'Fallen Demon:' The secondary secret technique of the Niko Style that involuntarily activates whenever Kiryu is in a critical situations. The technique allows him to react to his opponents more quickly, letting him dodge and counter attacks that would otherwise land. However, due to the drawbacks of the technique, and the fact Kiryu has used Fallen Demon too much, it causes Kiryu to hallucinate seeing Tokita Niko still alive and taking the form of other people (even though Niko is long dead). *'Mingling of the Tiger and Fox:' A combination of the Koei Style technique Rakshasa's Palm with the Niko Style technique Swimming Swallow. Not only does Kiryu deliver a rush of blows with unpredictable and quickly-altering trajectories, each of the blows has the lethal twisting force of the Rakshasa's Palm behind it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8